


Pale

by asperityblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuties, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asperityblue/pseuds/asperityblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he's troubled, Sherlock takes a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

Sometimes he walks through the park in the hours just before dawn. He is always cold. That is the point, perhaps. His shoulders feel light, untethered without the familiar weight of his usual coat. The wind brushes his nose and the surface of his irises, makes him feel like his cracks and joints are being painted over, varnished, born anew. 

He walks until he is shaking with every step and each breeze through his windpipe strikes him fast and bright in the chest. By this time, there are thin streamers of pale light peeling down from the horizon, dappling the pavement, running down his jaw. In the dark gold of morning, another man strides quickly, fiercely, purposefully, towards the shivering figure. He wears a weathered coat, carries another over his arm.

He glows raw umber in the rising light. 

The cold man looks up and smiles shakily, slowly blinking and returning to himself as his companion approaches. When they meet, the silence is enveloping and comfortable.

A familiar coat is gently draped across frigid shoulders. 

Cold hands take refuge in kind, warm palms.

A nose noses its way into the crook of a neck; prompts a huffed laugh.

Only then do they speak into the wind, hushed and fond and meaningful.

"Come home, idiot."  
"Alright."


End file.
